Right Where You Belong
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: From strangers, to partners, to friends, to more. One deemed a robot, the other, a shield. But together, they will bring out their humanity. Riliel drabble collection.
1. Carrying

**New story time! (longer A/N at the end)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Intelligence.**

**Prompt: "Where'd you put your gun?"**

"Are you ready yet?" Riley called out impatiently.

"Almost done," Gabriel grumbled from her bathroom. He finished fastening the bowtie around his collar and straightened his tux jacket for what felt like the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes.

Suits weren't really his thing—even extremely nice tuxedo suits—but to pass for an engaged couple at the gala they were attending in order to do surveillance on a senator who was being blackmailed, he and Riley had to trade in their standard jeans-and-a-t-shirt look.

"I swear, you take more time than a girl to get ready," Riley commented from outside the door. "What are you doing in there—?"

Riley cut off when he opened the door, and Gabriel went as speechless as she did.

Riley was wearing a floor-length, deep-sapphire dress. It had wide-set straps that came down in a V-neck that revealed just the right amount of cleavage, as well as the smooth skin of her neck and collarbone. The bodice hugged her every curve, a wonderful contrast to the loose, flowing skirt of the dress. Her hair was all pulled to one side, thick curls tumbling down. The only jewelry she wore pearly drop earrings and her 'engagement ring'. Even her make-up was fairly simple: a nude lip color with smoky, charcoal eyes. His partner—his normally badass, tough as nails, doesn't take shit from anybody partner—looked almost…_vulnerable _in that dress; not to mention gorgeous.

"I…you—um…" for once in his life, Gabriel was at a loss for words. "You look…beautiful."

Riley's brows rose in surprise and he saw the hint of a blush creep into her cheeks. "Thank you. You don't clean up too badly yourself,"

He smiled, his gaze catching on the tiny clutch in her hands. His eyes narrowed in on the purse.

"What?" Riley demanded of his curious look.

"You're carrying, right?" he asked, sure that she was, but asking anyway.

Riley looked at him like she couldn't believe he'd really just asked that question. She rolled her eyes. "_Of course _I'm carrying. I'm not just gonna go in there defenseless."

Gabriel eyed her up and down again. "Then where'd you put your gun? Because it is definitely not in that tiny scrap of fabric," he said, eyeing her purse again.

Riley gave a little laugh, walking towards the door. "Well, if anyone decides to pull a gun on us, you'll get to find out."

"Then I really hope someone is dumb enough to shoot at us,"

"Keep talking like that and I'll just _let _you get shot from now on,"

"No you wouldn't, because then you wouldn't get to see me looking this ravishing ever again,"

"And just when I thought your ego couldn't get any bigger," she muttered.

"It's a thigh-holster isn't it?" he grinned at her.

"Shut up, Gabriel,"

**So there's chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it!**

** I am taking requests now, so just leave them in a review or PM me!**

** I will try to get a chapter or two up every week, but depending on how my schedule is, it might take two weeks sometimes, so just be patient with me :)**

** Please take a minute or two to review, it would really mean a lot to me! Constructive criticism is completely welcome, especially since writing for this show is still relatively new to me, so anything you guys can say to help me is very much appreciated!**

** Thanks for reading!**

** -DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	2. Coma

**Thank you everybody for all the follows, favorites and reviews so far! They are very much appreciated! **

**Don't forget, this is a drabble collection, so don't forget to come up with some ideas for me to write :)**

**I don't own Intelligence. Enjoy!**

**Prompt: Coma**

**P.S. Set a few years into their partnership, and Gabriel knows he has feelings for Riley, but hasn't confronted them yet.**

"Some of the swelling in her brain has gone down, which is good, but it's still on the fence on whether she'll wake up or not." the doctor said solemnly. "It's up to her now,"

Gabriel nodded, struggling to spit out even a single, coherent word. Ever since he got the call about Riley's car accident and the resulting coma from head trauma, the pit in his stomach had been growing steadily bigger with each passing moment.

"Can I…can I go see her?" Gabriel asked, voice weak.

"Yes, of course," the doctor responded. "She won't know you're there, but it still might do her some good."

The doctor turned and walked down the hall to make his rounds. Gabriel took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into Riley's room. All the lights were shut off except for a little lamp that sat on a table in the corner of the room, casting a yellow glow over the pristine whiteness of the room. Gabriel's heart crawled its way into his throat when he saw his partner….the girl he was too afraid to admit aloud that he loved. She was hooked up to numerous beeping machines. Her dark hair was pulled to one side so the white bandages could wrap around more easily and cover the large gash on her head. Her face was peaceful, like she was sleeping, but Gabriel knew she was anything but.

"Oh, Riley," he whispered, taking a seat on the padded chair that say next to her hospital bed.

He ran his hands over his face, his heart like a lead weight in his chest, pulling him down. "I'm so sorry, Riley. I should have been there…"

He trailed off, not really sure what to say. Knowing apologies wouldn't make the situation any better, he tried for something lighter.

"I'm pretty sure I ran a couple red lights on my way over here," he gave a half-hearted laugh. "You know, if you were awake, I'm sure you'd be threatening to kick my ass right about now for putting myself at risk like that,"

The only response he got was the beeping from the machines at her side.

"You have to wake up, Riley," he pleaded. "I didn't-I didn't tell you…I _should have told you…_I should have told you before this…"

Gabriel scooted his chair closer to her bed, taking her unmoving hand in between his own, larger ones. Even though she couldn't hear him, the anticipation of the confession he was about to make still made his stomach flutter nervously.

"I love you, Riley, and I need you to wake up so I can tell you that for real, so you can hear it," he said softly. "You're a fighter, Riley. So please, I'm _begging _you, please wake up. You can't give up now, okay? If you're gone, who's gonna watch my back?" he joked.

Still no answer, which he expected. He inched his chair as close as he possibly could to her bed. He leaned against the armrest, still holding her hand in one of his own, using his other arm as a pillow.

"I'm not goin' anywhere," he murmured. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Gabriel didn't know how many days he spent at the hospital. It felt like forever. One night, as he felt his lids start to get heavy from sleepiness, he leaned over towards Riley, like he had every night before.

"I'll be right here," he promised, brushing back a strand of hair from her face, hoping with all hope that one night, she would hear him and wake up.

Apparently, tonight was that night.

Just as he was settling in, getting ready for another night of sleeping in a chair, a voice answered him:

"Gabriel?"

**Review, pretty please, and let me know what you guys thought!**

** And don't forget to leave your requests/drabble prompts in a review or PM. I want you guys to be able to read what you want to read, so leave me any requests you have!**

** Thanks for reading!**

** -DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	3. Pool

**Thank you everybody for all the reviews and follows and whatnot! You guys are amazing!**

**Still don't own Intelligence.**

**Prompt from Puckish879: Gabriel tries to teach Riley pool (little does he know, that she's already very good at it)**

**Set maybe a month or so after last night's episode. (Who else loved that hug? :) )**

**Enjoy!**

"Riley, come on, it's Friday night," Gabriel urged. "It's been a long week and we just stopped a terrorist cell, I think we deserve to go out and celebrate."

Riley pondered that. He was right, of course. A night out _would _be nice, and she wouldn't have to worry about being able to protect him because she would be with him. Finally, she gave a little sigh and looked at him, feeling a smile slowly turning up the corners of her mouth. "Okay, fine. We can go out and get drinks,"

"I knew you couldn't resist," Gabriel grinned at her as they climbed into his car.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a bar that sat on the corner of a street, neon sign boasting its name. The sound of laughter and glasses clinking together filled the air as they approached. Once inside, Riley found them a table in one of the corners, near the back door just in case. Gabriel went up to the bar to order them their drinks, coming back a minute later with two beers in hand with a competitive smile on his face.

"What?" Riley asked him after taking a sip of her beer.

"Pool table just freed up. Wanna play?" Gabriel asked with a smile. "Ten bucks says I win,"

Riley suppressed a smile, deciding to make this very competitive indeed. "I've never played pool,"

"Really?" Gabriel looked surprised. She shook her head.

"That's okay—I'll teach you," he replied, looking cocky as ever as he headed over to the pool table on the opposite side of the bar.

Riley grabbed a cue and watched as Gabriel racked the balls.

"Solids or stripes?" he asked.

"Solids,"

Removing the rack, Gabriel grabbed his own cue. "All right, Riley, you're up."

Riley walked around the side of the table, lining up her cue off by an inch, purposely holding her hands in the wrong position. Gabriel leaned his cue up against the table, then came over to her.

"Here," he said, placing a hand over her hers, his touch warm. He moved her hand up a few inches, then positioned her left hand correctly. Riley tried to ignore the fact that as he fixed the placement of her hands, his arms practically wrapped around her, breath tickling her neck.

"Bend just a little more," Gabriel said softly, hands moving down to gently bend her waist forward. She felt her cheeks flush just the slightest, really hoping that he couldn't see.

He helped her line up her cue, then gave a little wave of his hand, gesturing that she could start. Riley pulled back on her cue, then slammed it forward into the cue ball, watching as the white ball hit the triangle, sending solid and striped balls off in every direction.

"How was that?" she asked with just the right amount of innocence coating her words.

Gabriel raised his brows in surprise. "Not bad at all actually,"

Riley smiled and walked around the table to position herself again. With Gabriel observing her every movement, she eyed up the solid blue ball, lining it up with the cue ball and her stick. She hit the cue ball again, watching as it shot forward, striking the solid blue, which then ricocheted off one of the striped balls and then sunk into one of the side pockets.

Gabriel looked at her with a mildly impressed expression on his face. "And you're sure you've never played pool before?"

"Nope," she lied. "You must just be a really good teacher,"

Gabriel smiled at that, then took his turn, easily knocking the striped yellow into one of the pockets.

"You know, I don't think it's fair to bet against a beginner," she teased.

"Who knows, maybe I'll use the ten bucks you give me to buy us another round,"

The game lasted about an hour, and when every ball was pocketed, Gabriel simply looked at her in astonishment.

"How did you…?" he started to ask, not even getting the whole question out.

She shrugged, giving him a smile. "Beginner's luck?"

Gabriel scrutinized her for a minute, before recognition took over his features. "I can't believe you—"

"Can't believe what?" she asked, keeping up the charade.

"Riley Neal, did you just play me?" he said.

"Maybe," she laughed. "Now where's my ten bucks?"

Gabriel frowned, then grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket, grabbing a ten. "I don't think I should give you this for cheating,"

She snatched the ten out of his hand before he could put it back. "I won fair and square,"

"Yeah, I guess," he laughed. "I do have to admit, I am a little impressed,"

"You should be,"

"Now who's got a big ego?" he teased.

"Still you,"

**Hope you guys liked it!**

** Don't forget to leave me your requests and prompts in a review or PM! I love seeing your guys' ideas, so keep 'em coming!**

** Please review! It really does mean a lot, and it only takes a minute or two to leave me your thoughts :)**

** Thanks for reading!**

** -DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	4. Cat

**Thank you, as always, for the support on this story so far—you guys are amazing!**

**I don't own Intelligence.**

**Prompt from Careeseforever: Something with a cat **

**So I feel like both Gabriel and Riley would be dog **_**and **_**cat people, but they live in apartments and dogs usually aren't allowed in apartments. So Careeseforever, this prompt actually works really well :)**

**Enjoy!**

Riley shouldn't have been surprised when she opened her door and saw Gabriel standing there, even with it being a Saturday, but his presence was a little unexpected nonetheless.

"Gabriel," she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi, Riley, nice to see you too," he replied sarcastically, giving her a smile as he eased her door open a little wider. She saw him bend down and pick up a bin—no, not a bin, a litter-box?—full of stuff and bring it in to her apartment.

"What are you—?" Riley started to ask before he ducked to grab a few other things.

Once he was done, Gabriel shut the door behind him and looked at her, a full-dimple grin on his face.

After a moment of stunned silence, Riley spoke, "Gabriel…what is all this?"

"It's for you," he answered vaguely, still smiling.

"For me? You brought me a litter-box." She stated, scanning the other things he brought. "And cat food. Why?"

"For your cat,"

"Gabriel," Riley shook her head, utterly confused and frustrated by his apparent lacking ability to answer a question straightforwardly. "I don't have a cat, Gabriel."

"Well, see that's the thing…" he trailed off, going over to one of the containers he'd brought, one that Riley hadn't noticed before. It was a sturdy cardboard box, half-covered in a blanket, with a handle and holes in the side. Gabriel pulled off the blanket, opened the carrier, reached his hand inside, and pulled out a tiny orange ball of fur.

Riley felt her jaw drop in surprise as he came back over to her, cradling the kitten in both hands as he held the tiny creature out to her. He nodded at her to take it, and Riley reached out, still speechless, to take it.

"You…you got me a cat?" Riley asked, pulling the kitten against her chest. Its little head moved from side to side, taking in its surroundings.

Gabriel smiled at her. "Well, the other night, when you were telling me about the cat you had when you were little, and how you'd been looking for one to have now, well I saw this little guy and thought of you."

Riley met Gabriel's eyes. "I don't really know what to say—I mean, thank you, of course, but you didn't have to do this—"

"I wanted to," he interrupted, giving her a soft smile.

"Well, thank you, again," she responded earnestly.

Riley looked down at the kitten in her arms, who was starting to squirm a little impatiently and she smiled.

"What do you say we introduce this little guy to his new home?" Gabriel asked.

Gabriel spent the rest of the day at her place, watching her kitten, which they together had decided to name Simba, due to the fact that he did seem to be pretty cocky and reckless, much like young Simba from The Lion King.

"Just like you," Riley had teased Gabriel.

Gabriel just laughed.

After the kitten had gotten used to the initial terror of being in an apartment that seemed so big to him, they set up the food dishes and the litter box, showing Simba where they were. They scattered the toy mice Gabriel had gotten across the floor, watching as Simba pounced and leaped at them.

It had gotten dark not long ago and Riley sat on the floor with Gabriel, their backs up against her couch, watching Simba's sleeping form on a blanket spread out before them.

"Thank you," Riley said quietly, turning to Gabriel.

"You said that already," he teased.

"Shut up," she muttered, shoving his shoulder playfully with her own.

He chuckled. "You're welcome, though. Maybe we should do like joint custody of him,"

Riley laughed. "I thought he was _my _cat?"

Gabriel rubbed his jaw. "Yeah, well, he is pretty cute,"

"Gabriel Vaughn, don't tell me you're going all soft on me now,"

"In your dreams," he grinned.

"Yeah, you wish."

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to review and leave your requests, pretty please!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**

**P.S. And if you start to get concerned, not seeing your prompt right away, I have a list of all of them, and I will get to everyone's, so don't worry!**


	5. Dinner and a Dance

**As always, thank you guys so much for all the support! It is so truly wonderful, and I really can't express how much it means to me!**

**Unfortunately I still don't own Intelligence.**

**Prompt from ffreaderwriter: Dinner at a nice restaurant while doing surveillance on a suspect, with a little dancing mixed in there.**

**Enjoy!**

Riley entered the restaurant ahead of Gabriel, stopping just inside the doorway to scan the area—picking out the exits, how many people were in the building, the staff—just like her secret service training had taught her. The restaurant was fancy—a place she wouldn't normally go to. Little lamps sat on each table or booth, all of which surrounded a moderate sized, wooden dance floor in the center of the restaurant. Blue and purple lights lit up the dance floor, and Riley spotted the band softly playing music in the far left corner.

"Vaughn for two," Gabriel said to the hostess, and Riley jerked her attention back to him.

"Right this way, Mr. Vaughn," the hostess said, giving Gabriel a quick once-over before her gaze caught on Riley and she pressed her lips into a thin line, looking mildly annoyed.

Clearly Gabriel had seen the hostess' reaction as well because he gave Riley a quick smirk before placing a hand on the small of her back to lead her to their table. His hand was warm on her back through the thin, sheer black fabric of her blouse. His touch was electricity and her nerves were live wires. The smile he gave her as they sat down was enough to leave her breathless. They had been working together for nearly two years now, and Riley had long since stopped viewing them as _just _partners or _just _friends. She had a feeling Gabriel felt the same way, but neither of them had had the courage to say anything yet, so she couldn't be sure.

Suddenly the silence was suffocating. Riley cleared her throat, trying to avoid his magnetic blue gaze.

"Do you see Coldeman?" she asked quietly, referring to the suspect they were supposed to be watching. Coldeman, a wealthy businessman had gotten his hands on military drone technology and was looking to sell to the highest bidder. The meet was going down soon, and it was their job to figure out who it was he was planning on selling to and to stop it before it happened.

"Behind you," Gabriel replied, looking at a spot over her shoulder. "Booth in the far right. He's at your 4 o'clock, facing you."

Riley feigned reaching for something in her jacket, catching a glimpse a glance at Coldeman as she did so.

"You're up, Jameson," Gabriel said, and Riley caught another look over her shoulder to see Jameson, undercover as a waiter, go over to Coldeman's table. Riley saw a glimpse of Jameson's fingers skim the underside of the table just long enough to place a tiny mic there.

"Nice outfit, Jameson," Gabriel teased aloud, laughing after a moment and Riley was sure Jameson had replied with something along the lines of 'shut up'. Riley hated not having a com in her ear, but it was best so they didn't stand out as much.

"Can you hear what they're saying now?" Riley asked Gabriel as they watched Jameson disappeared to his place in the back of the restaurant.

Gabriel tilted his head just slightly to the side, as if listening to invisible voices, which in a very literal sense, he was. Riley watched, as always, with awe as Gabriel worked as one with the chip. Even now, after seeing him work with the chip for years, it still amazed her as to what he could do.

Gabriel frowned. "It's a little hard to make out. I think we need to move closer,"

"We can't just switch tables,"

"We don't need to," Gabriel stood, holding a hand out to her. "Come on,"

She looked at his hand warily.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, giving her a smirk. "Come on, you should trust me by now,"

Riley took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. They were the only two on the floor, but no one seemed to care. The band, seeing them, played a softer tune. Gabriel pulled her close to him, one of his hands wrapping around to splay against the small of her back. She let one of her hands rest on his shoulder, the fabric of his suit jacket smooth beneath her palm. He took his other hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, taking their conjoined hands and pulling them close to their bodies. Riley felt her stomach flutter at their close proximity.

"Can you hear the mic better now?" she asked, trying to distract herself from the warmth radiating his body and the sandalwood and gunpowder smell that enveloped him.

"Much," Gabriel replied softly. His eyes scanned her face and he pulled her closer, their chests now touching. They were barely dancing—it was more of a simple swaying back and forth that somehow resulted in them slowly moving across the floor.

"You look very nice tonight, by the way," Gabriel murmured.

Riley glanced down quickly at her dark jeans, heeled boots, sheer black blouse, and simple necklace, needing a reminder of what she was wearing.

"Just tonight?" she teased. "As opposed to looking just okay any other time?"

Gabriel chuckled, giving a little shake of his head. "Can't just take my compliment without a comeback, can you?"

"I've gotta keep you on your toes somehow," she smiled. "Can't let you get to me that easily,"

"But haven't I already?" he whispered.

Riley stopped short, any response catching on the tip of her tongue. Meeting Gabriel's eyes with her own green ones, she could tell that he knew _exactly _the effect he was having on her. She shook her head, trying to focus, but Coldeman and drone deals and the mission all seemed very far away. Gabriel leaned in, about to say something when he halted, his head tilting to the side to listen.

"Buyer's here," he announced, looking over her shoulder before looking back down at her. "Guess we'll have to finish this dance some other time,"

"What makes you think we're going to finish it?" she asked, finding her voice again.

His crooked, full-of-dimples smile was the only answer she needed.

**Hope you guys liked it!**

** The prompts I've gotten so far have been great so keep leaving me your requests!**

** Please review, as well! Any feedback you have is welcome and very much appreciated :)**

** IMPORTANT NOTE: So I'm changing the title of the story to ****Right Where You Belong. NEW TITLE: RIGHT WHERE YOU BELONG**

** Just so you guys know when the title changes, that this is the new title!**

** Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	6. Blood

**Okay, guys, first, as always, thank you so much for the support! **

**So this chapter is one I just **_**had **_**to write—the idea would not leave me alone! After Monday's episode (which was **_**soooo**_** good!) I needed to get this down. So it's basically a pre-canon scene for the next episode. I will start up with your guys' requests after this chapter again though :) **

**I don't own Intelligence, sadly.**

**Enjoy!**

Riley walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, letting go of the breath she'd seemingly been holding since Gabriel had gotten shot. Noticing that her still bloody hands were shaking she braced them against the cool porcelain of the sink. Riley took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. _Why was this happening?_ It's not like she'd never dealt with a gunshot wound or even a hurt client. _But Gabriel's not your client_, she reminded herself. No he was her partner and her friend...but was that all he was? She shook her head in an attempt to shake away any thoughts like that.

Deciding it not best to cover the rest of the bathroom in blood—_Gabriel's blood—_Riley turned the water on, waiting for it to reach near-scalding before she shoved her hands underneath the torrent. _Stupid, stupid_, she thought to herself, replaying the moment in her mind.

Mei Chen had been in custody, they were going to meet Lillian...and then everything went wrong. Gabriel had said something didn't feel right, the same feeling Riley had been experiencing herself, and yet she didn't act on it. She'd been too focused in keeping Mei Chen a safe distance from a Gabriel, to make sure she couldn't get inside her partner's head. And foolishly, that meant Riley had put herself too far from Gabriel to protect him.

"Stupid," she muttered aloud, clenching her teeth together in her own anger at herself.

Then the shot had gone off, Gabriel had collapsed, Riley saw red, and suddenly her partner was the only thing that mattered.

Luckily they'd gotten him out of there...and now they were here, at his mother's house, and thankfully, they'd been able to patch him up before he'd lost too much blood. The blood that was still on her hands.

Riley scrubbed harder at her hands, hating the way it stuck under her short fingernails and stained her skin red. She didn't even notice Gabriel had come into the bathroom until he placed his hands over hers, stilling her frantic movements. She exhaled slowly, relaxing. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. She'd been crying? For how long? She wiped at her face as best she could while trying not to wipe bloody streaks all over her cheeks.

"You're supposed to be resting," she said finally, not meeting his eyes.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he replied softly. "Here, let me help,"

Reluctantly—yet gratefully—Riley surrendered her hands to him. Moving carefully so as not to pull at his stitches and bandages, he stood half behind her, his arms reaching around either side of her. He moved his fingers slowly, massaging her hands till the water started to run red again. Ignoring the tickle of his breath against her neck and the complete and utter gentleness of his hands, Riley let him take over completely.

"There," he said when he'd finished, drying his hands off before handing her the towel. "All gone,"

"Thank you," she mumbled, still refusing to look up at him.

"Riley," Gabriel said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she couldn't even manage to convince herself with that answer, so there was no way he believed it.

"Yeah, you're totally fine. I can see it all over your face," he replied sarcastically.

Now she did look up, if only to glare at him. "Well, you're clearly feeling better if you can joke around,"

He chuckled, then winced just enough not to be able to hide it from her, his hand itching towards his side. Riley's own hands automatically shot out to steady him in case he stumbled.

"Okay, you're gonna go lay back down now," she said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Only if you promise to tell me what's wrong," he challenged.

"Fine," she responded, not taking too long to think about it because she cared about his well-being more than she cared about having a little heart-to-heart.

Gabriel, with the tiniest of pouts, allowed himself to be led out of the bathroom and into the guest room down the hall. He sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard, leaving enough room for Riley to take a seat on the bed next to him.

"All right, now what's bothering you?" Gabriel asked gently, blue eyes scanning her face worriedly.

Riley exhaled slowly, looking down at her hands that had been covered in his blood just minutes before. "You could have _died _today and I…what if I can't do this? What if I can't protect you?"

Gabriel shook his head, his refusal to accept her words written all over his features. "Don't do that to yourself, Riley. Don't blame yourself. Neither of us knew that was going to happen,"

"Yeah, but like you said, something was wrong. I felt it too, but I didn't act on that feeling. Not until it was too late," she finished quietly, looking away from him.

"You make it sound like I'm actually dead," Gabriel muttered with a little smile, which quickly faded into a more serious expression. He reached a hand up to cup the side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "Don't doubt your ability, Riley. There is no one more qualified to protect me than you. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed after a moment, his hand dropping from her face. "You really should get some rest, you know,"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, shifting so he was lying on his back. "That goes for you too, though, partner,"

"I have to keep watch. We're still being hunted I'm sure, so—"

"Well, you're not going to do a very good job of protecting me if you're falling over from exhaustion. My mom will hold the fort down for a little while. She's tougher than she looks," Gabriel reasoned with a smile.

Riley _was _tired. She'd locked Mei Chen down in Mrs. Vaughn's basement and for the time being, they were safe from Tetazoo and his men. Riley sighed and lay down next to Gabriel. At least this way she could still be in the room with him if something happened. She inched as far over on her side as she could without falling off the bed. Gabriel noticed this and gave her a wry smile.

"I don't bite, you know," he commented. "Not unless you ask me to,"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Go to sleep, Gabriel, before I decide to give you another bullet wound,"

Gabriel laughed. Silence fell over them and soon enough Riley heard Gabriel's breathing steady itself. She looked over at him to see his eyes shut, looking completely and utterly peaceful. Trying not to jostle the bed too much, Riley allowed herself to inch over a little closer to him. They still weren't touching, but only lay an inch apart. She could allow herself this much. After all, they were only friends…right?

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Leave me any requests you guys have, I really like seeing what you guys come up with :)**

**And don't forget to review! Pretty please, they mean so much to me! Leave me any thoughts you have on the episode as well! And feel free to PM anytime if you guys just wanna talk about the show itself :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**

**P.S. IMPORTANT! So, I'll be going out of town for spring break on Friday, so I won't be updating for about a week (really hoping I can still see the finale though!) **

**Anyway, just so you guys know and don't get all freaked out, it's just that I will be out of town, but will update once I get back :)**


	7. Coma Pt2

**Hello everybody! I'm back! Hope everyone had a good week; I know I did :) Made even better by the finale! I mean how great was that end scene? And Gabriel's mom was fabulous! Really hoping it doesn't get canceled.**

**Anyway, thank you for the support! This wouldn't be nearly as fun without you guys!**

**I don't own Intelligence.**

**Enjoy!**

**Prompt from ashlynnlols: Continuation of Ch. 2, **_**Coma**_

**-:-**

"_Gabriel?" _

Gabriel was over by Riley's side in a millisecond, taking the hand closest to him in between his own. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, squinting against the light after being in the dark for so many days. Gabriel knew he should've paged a nurse or something, but right now, all he wanted was a moment alone with his partner.

"You're awake," he breathed, stating the obvious. Relief filled him from head to toe, lifting a huge weight off his shoulders. Riley took in her surroundings, green eyes flicking over the hospital room, the machines she was hooked up to, and Gabriel could practically see her fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, voice rough from disuse.

"Six days," he replied, tallying up the times he'd sat at her bedside waiting for her to wake up. "Do you remember what happened?"

He watched her brow wrinkle slightly in thought, hand squeezing his as she struggled to think back to the accident.

"No, I don't remember," she relented finally.

Gabriel pulled the footage up from her accident, eyes casting away from Riley's face to re-watch the accident for probably the twentieth time in six days.

"It was late and you were the only one on the road…a drunk driver ran a red light as you were passing through the intersection," Gabriel started, rubbing his thumb comfortingly across the back of her hand as he watched the video from the stoplight camera. "He hit your side head-on…your air-bag deployed right before the car flipped and rolled twice."

Gabriel shut the video off, not wanting to watch anymore. He didn't want to hear the squeal of tires or the sound of shattering glass and groaning of metal as her car flipped, nearly killing his partner. He didn't want to watch the other driver clamber out of his own car and stumble around in a state of confusion while his partner's life lay on the line right before his eyes. He looked back at Riley, looked at the little scratches on her face and arms, at her hospital gown where, underneath, he knew lay bruises and a few broken ribs, at the bandage that wrapped around her head, her pale skin and fragile-looking body.

She met his gaze, brows pulling together in concern. Her hand tightened around his. "Gabriel, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick,"

Gabriel took a few deep breaths, trying to control his worry and his rage. He concentrated on the warm and very much alive feel of Riley's hand in his.

"Aside from a few scrapes and bruises the other driver was fine," he explained quietly. "He was even too drunk to realize what had happened. Luckily your car has the built in crash-alert system. When you didn't respond they sent an ambulance."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I should have been there, Riley. "He replied, the guilt tearing him to pieces inside.

"You can't possibly blame yourself for this," she reasoned.

"You almost died, Riley. What would I have done if—?" he stopped, wishing he had the guts to say how he felt when she was actually conscious.

Instead, he settled for saying something he knew would have almost as much impact as saying 'I love you'. Thinking back to just weeks after they met, right after he'd lost Amelia for the second time, he gave Riley a small smile.

"I'm glad you're alive."

**-:-**

**Reviews and requests are both equally welcome! Let me know what you guys thought! And if you guys have any thoughts on the finale, those are always wonderful to hear as well :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	8. First Kiss

**Hey guys! So, since Intelligence is not on tonight, I decided to write instead, because I honestly don't know what to do without Gabriel and Riley on my TV screen!**

**Still don't own Intelligence.**

**Prompt from hrselovr101: First Kiss (aka, the thing that we're all **_**dying **_**to see :) )**

**Enjoy!**

**-:-**

_Don't do it, _Riley told herself the second her phone started ringing. She didn't even have to look at the caller I.D to know who it was. _Don't you dare, Riley. You're supposed to be mad at him, remember? _Her phone continued to buzz, the sound filling her ears. With a sigh, knowing he'd be as persistent and stubborn as ever, Riley answered her phone. There was a moment of silence from both ends of the line.

"Riley," Gabriel finally said, breaking the tense silence. "Could you come over? I'd really like to talk to you,"

Riley remained quiet, contemplating. She was still pissed at him. Even after three years of witnessing his reckless tendencies she would have thought she'd be used to it, but he still managed to do things that just about sent her over the edge.

"I'll be right over," she said at last, and she could almost hear his sigh of relief on the other end. She hung up and grabbed her jacket.

Two minutes later, he was letting her into his apartment. They stood a good six feet from each other, neither of them saying a word.

"You know, for wanting to talk to me so bad you sure don't have a lot to say," she teased, but the words came out harsher than she'd intended.

"You're still mad at me," Gabriel observed.

"Gee, wonder why," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, Riley—"

"I don't need your apologies, Gabriel," she interrupted.

"I wasn't _going _to apologize," he corrected. "I'm not sorry for what I did."

Riley wasn't really expecting him to be _sorry _for what he'd done, but she at least wanted him to acknowledge that he probably—definitely—shouldn't have done it. She felt herself getting angry all over again.

"You went to me before you got those other hostages out, Gabriel," she reminded him. "Do you know how reckless and stupid and—"

"Yeah, yeah," He waved a hand, cutting her off. "I know. I already got the lecture from Lillian. I don't need it from you, too."

"Well, clearly you do, because apparently whatever Lillian said wasn't enough to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours." She snapped.

"You know what? We got all the hostages out, so just drop it already!" Gabriel countered, voice raising an octave to match her own.

"_Just drop it?_" she echoed incredulously. "You're kidding, right? I can't just _drop it, _Gabriel. Not when you basically threw out the entire rule book today. We're supposed to put innocent lives ahead of our own—chip be damned. What you did was incredibly selfish,"

"I know, all right!" he yelled, taking two long strides towards her. "I am incredibly, foolishly, damningly selfish when it comes to you. Sue me!"

Riley took a step back, his confession striking her like a slap across the face. She shook her head just the slightest, trying in a poor attempt to push down any feelings that were threatening to bubble to the surface.

"You should have gone after the other hostages first," she repeated the line she'd given him earlier in the day, right after the rescue itself.

"No, I shouldn't have. You're my partner—"

"Gabriel—"

"_Riley_—"

"Gabriel! _You should have gone after the other hostages first._" She ground out, emphasizing every word.

"If I had done that, you could have died." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. That's the job, Gabriel it doesn't matter anyway if I die. They can always find someone else to protect you. There are plenty of other people with the qualifications to protect you." she reasoned, not sure whether she was trying to convince him or herself.

"You don't understand," he shook his head. "I don't _want _anyone else to protect me. The only person I will _ever _want watching my back is _you. _You act like it would be so easy for me if I lost you, if you died. Well, newsflash—it wouldn't be easy. Not in the slightest. I can't lose you, Riley. I _can't,_"

He took another step towards her, the pure, open honesty in his sapphire eyes made her will want to crumble.

"Why am I so important to you?" she asked, voice a lot stronger than she felt at the moment.

"You know why," he whispered, closing the gap between them even further. "I know you feel it, too."

Riley shook her head, as if doing so would negate the racing of her pulse, the flutter in her stomach. She couldn't—she _couldn't_—do this. She couldn't fall for him. Falling for her protectee was as dangerous as jumping in front of a speeding bullet. It was risky and a million other forms of stupid and yet…and yet she couldn't help but want him to lean in closer, to close the gap between them fully.

"Gabriel, we, uh," she cleared her throat, trying to work past the weakness in her voice, fumbling for the door handle behind her. "We can't. You know we can't. I should—I should go. This is a very bad idea and I—I'll call you tomorrow—"

Riley cut off as Gabriel's hand gently encircled her wrist, pulling her back to look at him. He was just a few inches apart from her now; close enough that she could smell his cologne. She dared herself to look up and meet his eyes. When she did, he looked at her as if she was the only person in the world and her resolve shattered beneath his cobalt gaze.

A millisecond later, his lips crashed down against hers and Riley didn't even try and fight it. She'd been fighting off her feelings for years now, and she was tired of denying herself what she wanted most in the world—him. One of her hands slid up around his neck, fingers running through his hair. Her other hand fisted in the fabric of his t-shirt, his heartbeat pounding beneath her hand. Gabriel's arms wrapped around her, pulling her body flush against his own, mouth moving against her own in a way that Riley had only dreamed about.

They couldn't seem to stop touching one another, hands roaming to any place they could touch in their close—_very _close—proximity. Gabriel's mouth moved down her neck, kissing her pulse-point, lips soft against her skin. She sighed, leaning her head back against the door, baring her throat to him.

"Still think this is a bad idea?" he whispered roughly.

"Definitely," she breathed.

"Good," he grinned, leaning back in for another kiss that stole her breath away.

**-:-**

**So, yeah, there you go :) I just really want to see these two kiss already, I mean good lord, these two! It's been a week and I'm already going through withdrawal. But I hope this will suffice for now :)**

**Review and let me know what you thought!**

**Any prompts/requests you guys have are always welcome as well!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	9. Morning After

**Hey guys! This is up a little later than I wanted it to be, so sorry 'bout that. So just a heads up, if I suddenly disappear and don't update for a few days or a week, just know that it's because these last 7 weeks of school are gonna be crazy for me, so I will update as often as I can! Especially since we're on hiatus, and I know you guys need your daily Riliel fix, because I know I do :) **

**I don't own Intelligence.**

**Prompt from Confidential Brunette: Morning After (found this prompt fitting to do next considering the last chapter so :) )**

**Enjoy!**

**-:-**

When Gabriel woke up and didn't see Riley in the bed next to him, his heart sank, thinking that maybe last night had been some crazy dream after all. That is, until he spotted her black bra and several other articles of clothing on the floor, right where they'd tossed them the night before. He grinned and crawled out of bed, quickly pulling on a fresh pair of underwear and pair of sweats. He padded out of his bedroom into the main floor of his apartment, spotting his partner—girlfriend now?—looking out of his kitchen window, hands wrapped around a cup of coffee.

He had to admit, the sight of her nearly made his heart explode out of his chest.

He could see the fabric of her underwear just poking out from underneath the plain gray long-sleeve shirt of his she was wearing, which she must have taken from his dresser. Her dark hair tumbled down her back in soft waves, making him want to run his fingers through it. Gabriel let his eyes roam over her body for a minute, just to remind himself that this was real, that Riley—his beautiful, kick-ass partner—was really standing in his kitchen drinking coffee wearing nothing but one of his shirts and those mile-long legs.

Gabriel padded up behind her, circling his arms around her waist, kissing the soft spot right behind her ear as he pulled her against him. She immediately leaned into his touch, letting go of her coffee mug to cover his hands with her own.

"Good morning," he murmured against her skin.

She smiled, letting out a tiny laugh. "Good morning to you, too,"

Just like last night, the moment he touched her, Gabriel couldn't get enough. They'd been dancing around each other for three years, until finally, last night he'd gotten his first taste of Riley Neal. He knew that he would never get used to the softness of her skin beneath hisfingertips, would never get used to feel of her lips against his own, the butterflies in his stomach would never go away because this was _Riley _and it was still unbelievable that he could hold her in his arms.

Gabriel moved his lips, peppering kisses down her jaw. He gently pulled her hair to one side so he could kiss the soft skin of her exposed neck. She fell into his touch even farther, her back pressed firmly against his bare chest. He ran one of his hands slowly up and down her arm while the other slid up under the front of her—_his—_shirt. He trailed his fingers slowly across her toned stomach, his touch feather-light.

"Gabriel," she sighed quietly.

He continued tracing his fingers against her stomach, teasing, enjoying the way her breath hitched slightly when he got closer to the hem of her underwear. As his hand approached her left side, right above her hip, his fingers brushed over one of the stab-wound scars she'd received while protecting the president's children. Riley trembled under his gentle touch, sucking in a slow breath. She'd been uncomfortable about her scars the night before, pulling away from him the first time his fingers had dared to graze the uneven flesh, an insecurity that made her all the more beautiful in his eyes. Now, though, his touch seemed to do the exact opposite and she now gravitated towards him.

Turning her around slowly in his arms, Gabriel leaned down and pressed his lips soundly to hers, loving the way her arms instantly went to wrap around his neck, fingers running through his hair. Riley pulled back a minute later, a little breathless, smile gracing her lips. Gabriel would have been lying if he said his breath wasn't a little shorter than usual.

"Still think last night was a bad idea?" he murmured, giving her a smile, though he was genuinely curious.

She pursed her lips. "Professionally…it might make things a little harder," she admitted a little shyly. "_Personally,_ though, not even a little bit."

Gabriel gave her a full-dimple grin. "Couldn't have said it better myself. So…are we like…_together _now?"

"It does get a little annoying trying to tell people that we're partners but not _partners_," she replied, a coy glint in her eyes. "I suppose calling you my _boyfriend _wouldn't be _that _bad,"

"Not that bad, huh?" he laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Better than some sickeningly sweet pet name," she said.

"Well, you're right about that, Thriller," he grinned, wielding the nickname she hated against her.

"I will punch you," she threatened.

"Ah, wouldn't wanna damage this fine packaging, now would we?" he teased.

Riley couldn't even come up with a good enough response, so she placed her hands against his chest and gave him a playful shove. Gabriel was about to say something when he heard his cellphone ring from in his bedroom. Instead of grabbing it, he picked up the call using the chip, seeing Lillian's name on his caller I.D. as he did so.

"Good morning, Lillian," he greeted, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice due to the fact that his wonderful morning was being interrupted.

_"Gabriel," _Lillian's voice sounded in his head. _"I need you and Riley to come in,"_

"All right, I'll let Riley know," he said out loud, sending a pointed look at his partner. "We'll be there as soon,"

Even though he couldn't see it, he could've sworn that Lillian nodded on the other line before hanging up.

"Duty calls," he announced to Riley, noticing with a hint of satisfaction that she looked mildly disappointed as well.

"I better go home and shower then," Riley said, running a hand through her hair.

"You know," Gabriel said in a low voice, pulling her closer again. "I have a perfectly good shower here. It works and everything. Even has hot water,"

Riley rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "If I shower here, we'll be lucky to get to C-DOC within the hour. Besides, I need fresh clothes."

Gabriel groaned as she pulled out of his grasp and headed towards his room to grab her things. He leaned up against the door-jamb, watching as she pulled on her jeans, bundling the rest of her clothes into her arms, not even bothering to change out of his shirt. Once she had all her things, he followed her to his front door, catching her wrist and pulling her against his chest once again.

"At least come back here when you're done so I can make you breakfast quick," he said, lips hovering over hers.

"I think I can manage that," she smiled, stretching up to close the gap between them.

It was another soft kiss—so unlike the wanton, need-filled kisses from the night before that had left them both gasping for air. No, this kiss was a promise. A promise that she was his and he was hers and, rules or not, they were in this together now.

**Hope you guys liked it! I will probably update again this weekend. **_**Hopefully **_**update, at least :)**

** Don't forget to review! Seriously, they mean so much to me and reading your comments makes my day and always brings a smile to my face.**

** Also, leave any prompts you guys have! **

** Thanks for reading!**

** -DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	10. Dishes and a Dance

**Hey guys! So, sorry this is a little late again. I was sick all weekend and instead of writing I spent some quality time lying in my bed on Netflix :) And then all this week homework happened, so.**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and the support, you guys are so wonderful and I wish virtual hugs to all of you! And because this is the tenth chapter (already!) I'm dedicating it to you guys, the fans, because I definitely would not have the motivation to continue this without you! **

**I still don't own Intelligence.**

**Prompt from USNeshama: Continuation of dance scene from Ch. 5**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Some music for this chapter…**

**First song: Ho Hey—The Lumineers**

**Second (slow) song: Hero—Enrique Iglesias**

**-:-**

"You didn't have to do the dishes you know," Gabriel said, taking a sip of his beer and leaning against the island in the middle of his kitchen, watching as his partner grabbed a sponge and plunged her hands into the warm, soapy water.

Riley smiled back at him as she scrubbed a plate. "You made dinner. It's the least I could do."

"At least let me help," Gabriel said, sidling up next to her.

As he tried to grab the plate from her to rinse it, sheslapped away his hand, getting suds all over his skin.

"Ow, geez," he muttered, pulling his hand back.

Riley gave him a triumphant little smirk, to which he couldn't help but grin back to.

"I think hurting your client goes against the whole _protecting me _thing," he teased.

"Oh, stop whining," Riley threw back. "Why don't you go make yourself useful and turn some music on or something,"

"Bossy much?" he muttered.

"I will slap you again," she threatened.

"I'll tell Lillian you're being abusive,"

Riley rolled her eyes. "You are such a child,"

He chuckled, and went over to turn on his stereo. Using the chip, he started flipping through radio stations. He went to lean back against the island, watching Riley as she worked. He skipped a few more songs till one she started bobbing her head ever so lightly at one. He left it to play, feeling a smile pull up on the corners of his mouth as she lost herself in the music for a moment. Suddenly, with a burst of courage—or stupidity—Gabriel went over to Riley, spun her around to face him, ignoring her startled expression, and took one of her wet hands into his own, placing his other against her back. Riley recovered rather quickly, placing her other hand against his shoulder, dampening the fabric of her t-shirt.

"What is this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What does it look like?" he smiled. "Promised you I'd finish our dance from last week, didn't I?"

Riley gave him a small smile. "We're finishing out dance in your kitchen with my wet, soapy hands?"

"Exactly," he grinned, and to emphasize his point, he spun her around, pulling her back to him, only to dip her down. She laughed as he pulled her back up, her wet hand nearly slipping out of his own. He grinned at her, the sound of her laughter like music to his ears.

"You know," she smiled, slightly breathless as he spun her out and twirled her again so she bumped up against him, her back to his chest. "I could've sworn when we danced last week that the song was a little slower than this,"

Instead of replying, he gave her a roguish smile and started flipping through stations again. Riley didn't even lift an eyebrow at him using the chip. Finally, he found a slow song. He turned Riley around in his arms so her now dry hand was held in his own and his other arm snaked around her back, pulling her close to him.

"Better?" he asked in a low voice, attempting to ignore the pounding of his heart or the fact that he could smell the coconut of her shampoo.

"Much," she whispered.

He swayed with her gently across his kitchen floor, giving her a little spin, enjoying the way her eyes lit up. Her close proximity was intoxicating. Gabriel never wanted the song to end. He wanted to stay this close to her all night.

_I could kiss her right now, _Gabriel thought to himself, forcing himself not to look at her soft lips. As badly as he wanted to follow through with that thought, he didn't. She would never allow it. She was supposed to take bullets for him, and getting involved would only end with one or both of them getting hurt. It was for the best.

At least, that's what he told himself.

**-:-**

**So there's chapter 10! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry, once again, for it being so late. Life gets so crazy sometimes. I will try **_**really **_**hard to update within a week, but if I don't, just understand that it is because all my teachers have suddenly decided that they're going to lay a mountain of homework on top of us all at once.**

**Please review! They really mean so much to me, and I was truly blown away by all the feedback the last chapter got, so keep it up!**

**Also, leave any prompts you guys have! I'm a little more behind than I would like to be on them, right now, but send me any that you have any way!**

**Also, if you guys would be interested in any other music options for these two, I've been building a playlist of my own, so if you guys would like me to share that, just let me know in a PM or review and I can PM it to you!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


	11. Sick

**Hello all! As always, the support you guys give me is outstanding and I just love this little fandom so much! You guys are the greatest!**

**So for this one, I combined three similar prompts, from M, Guest, and another guest: Riley gets sick and Gabriel has to take care of her.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Intelligence.**

**Riliel song: Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips**

**Enjoy!**

**-:-**

Riley only had to say one word over the phone for Gabriel to know something was wrong.

"Hi," Riley greeted roughly from her end of the line during their morning check-in. She was clearly sick, and she sounded like she had just swallowed a frog. And yet, Gabriel smiled a little bit, because even sick, she was calling right on time.

"Riley," he replied, unable to help concern from edging his tone. "Are you all right?"

He could practically hear her eye roll from the other end of the call. "Don't ask stupid questions," she muttered before breaking off into a cough. "No, I'm not all right. I don't think I'm gonna be able to come in today…"

"Giving up so easily? That doesn't sound like you," he teased, though he was actually worried. Riley had never missed a day of work. She didn't really seem like the miss work type of person to begin with.

There was a pause on her end, followed by a sigh. "Okay, I called Lillian and she ordered me to stay home."

"And the truth comes out,"

"Shut up," Riley shot back. "She also told me to tell you that you have to report in today anyway,"

"Who will protect me, then, if you're not there?"

"Lillian put Jameson on babysitting duty," she replied, hearing the smile in her words.

"_Babysitting_?" he echoed. "Ouch, that hurts."

Riley laughed, but it turned into another small coughing fit. Gabriel winced just the slightest, hating to hear her like this. It's not like she was hurt. She was just fighting off a little bug, but still, that didn't lessen his desire to be by her side and take care of her. It was the least he could do, considering what she did to protect him every day.

"Just promise me you'll behave for Jameson, okay?" Riley said.

"I promise," he lied, knowing already that he wasn't going to be reporting into C-DOC that day. "Got some sleep, Riley."

"I will," she agreed quietly. "I'll call you later to check in,"

"Sounds good," he replied, then hung up his phone.

He showered and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans quickly, before grabbing the essentials needed to take care of his sick partner. He tucked his phone into his pocket—knowing he'd receive a call from Lillian sooner or later—then headed out the door and locked it behind him. He took the short trek over to Riley's building, taking the elevator up to her floor. Using the key she'd given him—as it was only fair considering she had a key to his place—he let himself into her apartment.

When he came in, Riley looked up at him in surprise form her position on the couch, seated in front of the TV, which she switched off as he came in. She was covered in a couple blankets, hair up in a messy ponytail, with a box of Kleenex and a bottle of water on the table next to her.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep?" he teased, shutting the door behind him and walking further into her apartment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring his comment. "You're supposed to be at Cyber Com."

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively, plopping down on the couch next to her, handing her one of the extra blankets he'd brought with him. "Figured I'd be of better use here, keeping my partner company."

"If I get you sick Dr. Cassidy will have my head," she argued. "And Lillian's already going to kill me because _you _decided to ditch."

At that moment, Gabriel's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. He grinned at Riley. "Speak of the devil,"

Riley shook her head at him disapprovingly, though he also saw a hint of relief, maybe, at the fact that he was here in her company. Gabriel hit the ignore button on his phone. Riley gaped at him.

"Well, now you've done it," she muttered.

Seconds later, Riley's phone buzzed.

When she didn't pick it up right away, he gave her a pointed look. "You gonna get that?"

"You know, if I wasn't sick, I would so be kicking your ass right now," she said, reaching for her phone and putting it on speaker.

"Gabriel," Lillian's voice said from the other line, and Gabriel saw Riley trying to suppress her laughter. "I know you're with Riley. I'm not going to force you to come into work, mostly because I know you're too damn stubborn to do so, but understand that this is the one and only time I'm letting you off the hook for ditching."

"Yes, ma'am," Gabriel said, smiling cheekily at Riley. His partner rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too.

"Oh, and Gabriel?" Lillian said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ignore my calls anymore or I'll start making house calls instead," Lillian threatened and a click on her end of the line signaled the end of the call.

"Well, that could've gone worse," Gabriel said after a moment.

"You know, for a guy with a chip in his brain you are such an idiot sometimes," Riley retorted. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate you being here."

Gabriel grinned at her. "It's only fair, right? I can't take bullets for you, but I can at least make you some tea."

"That sounds wonderful, actually," Riley sighed, wrapping the blankets around her more.

"You cold?" he asked as he stood up.

"Right now, yeah." she replied. "When I got up this morning I was burning up."

Gabriel placed the back of his hand against her forehead. She did feel a little warmer than normal.

"Any other symptoms?" he asked.

"Uh, headache. Body aches. Sore throat." She listed off.

"Sounds like a mild touch of the flu," he concluded. "I'll go make you that tea now."

"Hey, Gabriel?" Riley said as he started heading towards the kitchen. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Anything for you, partner."

**-:-**

** I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I have a few AP tests coming up, but once those are over, things should cool down a bit at school and I should be able to update more frequently. So just hang in there!**

** Please review and let me know what your thoughts are! I really love hearing them, you guys really give the best feedback!**

** Leave any prompts you have as well!**

** Thanks for reading!**

** -DaughterOfPoseidon333**


End file.
